Quest for Merlin - Book 1 - 19 Years Later - Years 1 & 2
by Clugin Nicolace Lawcurn
Summary: This story is about three students from different walks of life. Clugin Lawcurn a Muggle-born, Wren Fairbrooks a Pure-blood and Megs Lyona a Half-blood. These students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, grow to learn, that though your of a different house, your not bound to that house when it comes to friends and the adventures you experience.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or world of J K Rowling. I just loved her world and characters so much, I wanted to have my own OC's live in it.

**Author's Note: **This story with OC's is a collaboration of myself and two of my friends back in 2008. I am now re-writing it in order to publish it on this Fanfiction site for you all to read. I do hope you grow to love these characters and story as much as we do.

Please let us know what you think. Its great to hear feedback from readers. Anything is welcome.

* * *

**.**

**Quest for Merlin**

19 Years Later

Chapter 1

.

The skies of Dublin were cast in graying clouds. The last week had been threating torrents of rain, but that had yet to be seen. The school grounds of a West Bridge were empty as classes started and the clamor in the hallways simmered except for the echoing of muffled voices or the occasional late comer.

There was one student though, sitting on a chair by the front office desk. The student looked confused and a bit dismayed as the desk lady kept her eyes on the mounds of paperwork before her. He reached up and scratched his blackish-brown hair and moved it out of his hazel eyes, letting out a sigh. The desk lady looked up at this and pursed her lips as she stared at the young boy. He was rather short for his age, roughly four feet and nine inches. His pale skin made him look a bit sickly under the florescent lights. She looked down at his school paperwork and read the name he printed in scribbled writing. Clugin Nicolace Lawcurn.

The front doors to the school opened and a tall thin woman entered. She wore a long forest green rain jacket that was tied with the most peculiar purple belt; it glimmered unusually in the light. Her high-heeled boots clacked on the floor as she walked to the front desk and spoke with the lady.

Clugin looked curiously at the two women, unable to hear what they were saying. Then his eyes rose to her unruly black mess of hair, which was unsuccessfully wrapped into a makeshift bun. It moved slightly, though there was no wind.

His eyes snapped back to the two women as he heard his name being spoken or at least he thought he heard his name.

"Yes, Clugin Lawcurn" the tall woman in green spoke. "I've come to retrieve him" she said matter-of-factly.

"But miss, you see," replied the lady at the desk. "We're having bit of an issue with him. You see, he's not in our student lists. But his parents dropped him off with all the paperwork. This doesn't make any sense."

"Have the authorities or his parents been notified?" asked the tall woman.

"No" the desk lady replied. "We haven't even been able to reach his parents yet".

The tall woman clapped her hands together with a wide smile on her face that startled the women before her.

"Excellent" she said.

"I don't understand" the lady as the desk inquired "How is all this excellent?"

"Never you mind dear" said the woman, her emerald green eyes sparkled. "One moment please" she said as she reached into her jacket inner pocket.

The lights overhead flickered a couple of times which drew Clugin's attention. When he looked back at the woman she was standing beside him, her hands clasped together before her.

If he had not been sitting, Clugin would have jumped back, completely startled. He looked into her face which was stern but kind.

"Off we go Mr. Lawcurn" she said.

"Wait waaat?" he asked, completely taken aback by her insistence. "Who're ye?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. How very rude of me. My name is Tash Verstine. Just call me Mrs.V for short if you'd like." She then reached for his hand to which Clugin took a step back confused.

"Where ye takin' me?" he asked. Then not wanting to be rude used her name, "Mrs. V"

"That's right" Mrs. V said, pointing her pointer finger of her left hand in the air and again reached into her jacket. This time she produced a parchment coloured envelope with a red wax as a seal.

Clugin took the envelope from Mrs. V. The seal had an outline of a crest with a big H in its middle. He turned the envelope around and saw his name, Clugin N. Lawcurn, written on the front.

He looked up curiously at Mr. V, who pointedly motioned to the envelope with a smile.

So turning it around, Clugin broke the seal and pulled out a long page of parchment that was folded twice to fit, and once flattened he read aloud.

.

**Dear Mr. Lawcurn**

**.**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**School term begins on September 1****st**** . We await your owl by no later than July 31****st**** .**

**.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**.**

**Eldred Flit Bexley**

**Headmistress**

**.**

Clugin read, and re-read the letter. Each time he did it sounded more and more insane. The likely hood of this being true was very low. He had read books on magic casters, even played games where the main character was a caster of magic. This had to be a joke.

Clugin grinned up at Mrs. V, who looked calmly back at him.

"Dead on, 'aha. Were's me mom an' da? Jokes on me right?" he tilted to the side to see around her, to see if he could catch his parents hiding and or see a camera hidden somewhere.

"There is no joke Mr. Lawcurn. You are in fact a Wizard. You are not going to West Bridge, the Ministry cleared everything up." She smiled as she produced the file his parents had given the desk lady and placed it into her jacket. "Shall we be off?" She said holding out a hand to the door.

She seemed trust worthy but Clugin was still unsure if he should just go with her. He was sure if anything fishy went on, he could defend himself. So taking a deep breath he obliged and walked out the front doors of the school. Once outside he slung his sack over his shoulder and waited to see what Mrs. V did.

Mrs. V walked over to a black convertible and opened the door and got in. She turned to look at Clugin and beckoned him to get inside. He hurriedly ran to the car and entered the passenger seat. Once his pack was in the back seat she started the ignition and began to drive.

The atmosphere was quite in the car. Clugin found it smelt like must and wet dog, it could have been because of the soft brownish leather seats or just how old the convertible actually was.

"Lost in thought?" Mrs. V asked

"Hmm?" Clugin came out of his thoughts. "A bit yeah" he replied.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

"Well yer bein' a witch an' al. Oi wus uhh, expectin' a broom, wus al'." he replied and dropped his head as he felt his face begin to burn with embarrassment as his confession.

"Ohh." She said. "I only ride my broom on sunny days. Mostly out in the countryside" she giggled sweetly.

"Say waaat? Yisser not serious, are ye?" he asked bemused. Yet all Mrs. V did was smile straight ahead and drive.

Clugin found himself pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a kind hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Mrs. V who motioned to get out. She too followed and stood next to her car waiting for Clugin to realize where he was.

"Yer tuk me back ter me home. So al' dis really wus a joke?" he asked a bit disappointed. He really thought that her indifference and effortless responses must have come from someone telling him the truth. She didn't say anything however but began to walk towards his building. His parents owned a great apartment on the thirty-second floor of the Sky Tower suites.

The two entered the elevator and again said nothing to each other until they reached his floor. Then when it stopped and opened Clugin got out and turned to say goodbye to Mrs. V. However when he did so, she walked right past him and without asking opened the door to his home and entered. Clugin just stared after her, wondering how the door was unlocked, for both of his parents were at work and usually worked well after he arrived home from school.

After a moment of just standing there looking at the open door, he followed her into the entrance to his home and then eventually into the living room where she stood trading pleasantries with his parents.

"Mum, da. Waat are ye doin 'ere?" He asked, shocked to see them home. "Did somethin' 'appen. Ye al' roi?" a worried tone escaped him.

"Sure we are. Clugin don worry, everythin' is gran" said Mr. Lawcurn. Clugin nodded to his father as he let his sack drop off his shoulder and off to the side. His parents were sitting on the sofa with a space big enough for him between them.

"Av a seat dear" His mother, patted the spot between the two of them. Clugin did as he was told and positioned himself to face Mrs. V.

"So as I was saying, we should start" Mrs. V said politly. Yet before she could begin Mr. Lawcurn cut in.

"Were ye from?" He asked. "Yur accent is different. If yer don mind me askin'."

Mrs. V nodded politely in reply "London" she replied. "I'm a worker for Muggle Relations department for the Ministry of Magic"

"There is a Ministry of Magic?" Mrs. Lawcurn inquired curiously.

"Yes of course" Mrs. V replied. "There would have to be. We need to make sure magic is kept secret to all Muggles so that nothing like a war breaks out."

"Waat is dis ward Muggles yer keep callin' us?" Mr. Lawcurn asked. He looked a little annoyed at her. Clugins father was never one to allow titles in the house. He found them an excuse to call someone what they really thought of them.

"I apologize. I meant no disrespect" Mrs. V said. "It's a term for those who possess no magical abilities."

"Oi clap" He replied in a very deep Irish accent. Mrs. V continued, taking that as a sign of acceptance and signal to continue.

"So as I have told you over the telephone your son possesses magical abilities. That he needs to be in a school that will help him hone his skills and decrease the likely hood of preforming magic in front of those who do not possess magic. To preform magic in front of one who cannot is a legal offence and one that I do not want to have your son go through." She said.

"So dis is mandatory? Yer mean he 'as ter go or it 'ill be 'ard for 'im ter not break de law?" Mr. Lawcurn frowned. Being a lawyer and a very successful one in his opinion, he wanted to prevent any kind of law-breaking to a minimum in his family.

Mrs. V nodded to this as Mrs. Lawcurn rose her hand as if a student asking a teacher a question. "Yes Mrs. Lawcurn?" Mrs.V asked.

"Call me Phoebe love. Makes me feel old. So used ter Dr." She smiled sweetly. "Me question is, 'ow much 'ill de school cost? We 'av money av course, bit its so far away. Oi'm concerned on 'ow we are ter get 'im thar." Mrs. Lawcurn made her back straight and composed herself the best she could. She prided herself on her job and her ability to raise a good healthy boy. But she felt to put into words that would justify this but explain their current predicament.

"Yer see. Though we would love ter go wi' im. We are, 'ow should oi say dis, an extremely busy pair. I'm a doctor an' me 'usband' a lawyer. It's quite 'ard ter take time aff yer see." She said with as much dignity as possible.

"Yes of course. I completely understand. That is why we will handle the currency exchange with you and I will be his official Ministry escort to London. I hope that will suffice." Mrs. V said officially.

Both Clugin's parents nodded in consent and when Mrs. V produced paperwork and such from her jacket, they got to work. Where she kept all the stuff she drew from it was beyond him, but he thought to keep it in mind to ask later.

.

* * *

.

I do hope you liked Chapter 1 in the "Quest for Merlin" Book 1 "19 Years Later"

I don't have a lot of time to write, but I do hope that Chapter 2 will be written in the next little while.

Again please leave a review, its open to public, all reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or world of J K Rowling. I just loved her world and characters so much, I wanted to have my own OC's live in it.

**Author's Note: **This story with OC's is a collaboration of myself and two of my friends back in 2008. I am now re-writing it in order to publish it on this Fanfiction site for you all to read. I do hope you grow to love these characters and story as much as we do.

Please let us know what you think. Its great to hear feedback from readers. Anything is welcome.

* * *

.

**Quest for Merlin**

19 Years Later

Chapter 2

.

Just like it had been in Dublin, it was an overcast day, the skies threating to rain on the busy bustle of London. The traffic was slow moving and from the window of the convertible in which he sat, Clugin could see the Kings Cross train station he had been anticipating through his strange and magical journey.

Mrs. V rounded a corner and found a parking spot near the entrance, got out and popped the back trunk retrieving Clugin's suitcase and things.

Clugin got out his side and pulled the latch at the bottom of the seat so it fell forward. He then picked up a dark pet cage which contained his blackish-burgundy long haired cat. Her eyes flashed her abnormal violet at Clugin and she let out a low whimper of frustration of being cooped up.

"Oi 'ill let yer out when oi get a chance", he whispered to her.

"You'll do no such thing, Mr. Lawcurn." Mrs. V spoke suddenly producing his luggage before him. "She along with all the others will go in the pet car. She will be fine" she said reassuringly.

"But luk at 'er. She 'ates bein' in dis ting'" he replied defiantly.

"Those are the rules, and the rules will be followed" she said. This phrase had been used many times over the last week.

How was it that he had never noticed anything before, not one thing? He would have liked to see a dragon or owls delivering letters. Yet though Mrs. V had stated, numerous times before that it was the magic of the Ministry that kept the Muggles at bay. He kept thinking how there was never a single mistake they had made that could have been written about. It was so hard now-a-days to keep anything a secret from anyone. Technology had proven that everyone had the right to know absolutely anything they wanted, with a single click of a button. Though when he had inquired about this, Mrs. V simply stated the magic was more powerful than Muggle technology and that he needn't worry and to stop asking so many questions.

So Clugin just kept to himself and took in all the mind blowing sites. Diagon Alley was probably a memory that he would hold in his mind for the rest of his life. It was as if he walked into one of his story books. Yet everything he read actually existed and though he thought he could point out things he knew, there was so much more he would just stand and stare at, mouth agape in awe.

"Come along now Mr. Lawcurn. We don't have much time, little under a half hour" Mrs. V said hurriedly. "I have to get back to the Ministry to confirm your arrival. My work load has been piling up since I've been on this assignment." She said more to herself then to him.

Clugin placed his entire luggage on a cart and began to push it towards the elevator that would take them down to the Station platforms. The cart bounced and rattled as he walked into the crowd of many people who rushed to and fro. Then they were on the platform.

To is left was platform eight and to his right, platform nine. His head tilted to one side in question as he turned to Mrs. V.

"Yer said dare wus a platform nine an' three quarters. Waat is dis about?" Clugin asked frowning.

"Quite simple Mr. Lawcurn" Mrs. V said with a quirky grin which caught him off guard.

"Grip your cart steady and we will run right there" She said pointing at the sturdy pillar before them. Clugin gaped at her for a moment then decided to take what Mrs. V said on faith and did as he was told. Gripping his cart as hard as he could, he felt a steady hand on his back and saw Mrs. V's hand find its place next to his on the handle of the cart.

"On three Mr. Lawcurn" she instructed. "One, two" Clugin's heart began to pound as he prepared himself. "Three" she said and gave Clugin a little push on the back as the two burst forward without stopping. It was a short jog, and soon it was done.

At one moment there was a wall before him and then a great red train that shimmered in red. Its stacks billowed smoke and on the side in shimmering gold letters its name "Hogwarts Express".

"This is where I leave you Mr. Lawcurn" Mrs. V said formally. "Place your luggage near that man there" she said pointing at a man that reminded him of a bell hop from a nineteen-fifty's gangster movie. "Then board the train and find a compartment. Here you go" She handed him a small pouch that clinked when rattled. "If you get hungry this should get you through. Take care now" Mrs. V said as she took a step back taking out her wand.

Clugin gave her a broad smile as he waved his goodbye. Then suddenly on the spot, Mrs. V turned and disappeared with a crack.

Letting out a sigh, Clugin turned around to the train again, walked to the man who was collecting the luggage and boarded the train. Finding a compartment that was empty he sat down looking out the window at the many families who were hugging and kissing their loved ones. He wanted his parents to be there so badly. This was positively insane, this whole thing seemed to bazar and unreal to be true, but it was. He was a wizard in training. Off to go to a school to learn spells, he thought and laughed to himself gleefully.

Just outside the window and a ways down the train, a young red headed girl jumped up and down frantically at a plump birch brown haired woman who looked rather exasperated.

"Do you think he will be okay mom?" the girl asked as she jumped again trying to see where the man went, who collected the cage that contained her pet owl.

"Whom Wren-love?" The woman replied absentmindedly to her daughter.

"Archimedes. Will he be okay? They won't hurt him will they?"

"Of course not" Her mother smiled down at her. Her smile dropped however at the condition of her daughter's now messy hair. Kneeling down, Wren's mother pushed her daughter's hair back over her shoulders and behind her ears.

"Now you look at least a little presentable. Will you settle down Wren, you're messing up your hair again" She quipped. Wren stopped jumping and looked up at her mother with bright blue eyes that still looked a bit worried as she tried hard not to look over her mother's shoulder.

"Wren" she said, getting her daughters attention as she got to her feet. "I don't think he would put Archimedes in an uncomfortable place, so don't fret about it." She gave her daughter's shoulder and comforting squeeze.

The young girl nodded, reassured by this simple fact, and calming down hugged her mother tightly.

"Well that's it!" came a deep booming voice from a great billow of steam. Then a man with a large built upper body and bright fiery hair, as bright has his daughters emerged into view.

"Daddy" Wren chirped at her father who scooped her up in his strong arms and twirled her around, Wren giggling all the while.

He was a very large man, his hands alone covered Wren's back as he let her to the ground softly. He scratched his burley chest and gave his wife a quick peck through his thick braided beard that hung past his neckline, before addressing his daughter.

"Don't you worry, aboot yur owl. He's gonna be alright" he reassured her.

Now that it was confirmed by both her parents, Wren made up her mind to enjoy herself. She beamed up at both of them happily.

"Aww now, look at her Bran" Wren's mother looked to her husband. "Doesn't she look so smart?"

"Aye she does Illyana, aye she does" He responded proudly. Both parents smiled brightly at their daughter as Wren twirled around in her new school robes. Spinning around and around, Wren didn't pay attention to a girl that emerged from the crowed in quick pace. They bumped into each other suddenly, which made Wren almost fall over.

"Oops, sorry" Wren hurriedly apologized to the girl before her.

"Don't worry about it" Said the girl, her brown hair tied back into two pigtails by two golden snitch barrettes that glittered in the light. However before Wren knew it, the girl was off and away.

She watched after the girl as she herd the girl's mother shout to her daughter to slow down and be careful.

"You'll make Geloe sick bouncing her like that!" The woman shouted after her daughter, stopping only briefly to apologize profusely to Wren and her parents. Then turning around bounded off to catch up.

Once she did catch up to her daughter, she placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke slightly out of breath.

"Do settle down Megs. Your father and gramps will be here in a moment, there was no need to be in such a rush" she chided. Her blonde hair frazzled from her small chase as her daughter bobbed excitedly at her side.

Megs could barely contain her excitement as she tried hard not to start jumping again. Her disheveled looking grey owl, cautiously righting its feathers slowly as it half expected Meg's to start jumping once again.

Her eyes wide as she took in all the sights, the billowing steam of the red train, to the hundreds of witches and wizards in many different magical garbs. Brooms, and anything that told her that magic was welcome to show publically, made her heart pound excitedly in her chest.

Megs wished that the other side of the magical barrier wasn't full of Muggles then her father could just levitate her grandfather to where he needed to go as usual. Her grandfather had insisted on coming to see his only granddaughter off on her first day to Hogwarts. This statement of his had made her beam with pride and love for the old man and that was one of the reasons she couldn't contain her glee.

Finally the two men they waited for appeared through the barrier. With a few short hugs and giggles from Megs, they made their way to the luggage cars. Meg's grandfather now floating happily alongside her father.

A man collected her owl and things and carried them away as her family said their good-byes. Her mother as predicted became very red-eyed and issued words of encouragement, all the while stroking her hair. Her father watched as he chucked her on the shoulder and issued words of encouragement.

It was her grandfather however that pulled her off to the side when her mother completely lost it and buried her head in her husband's chest. Meg's watched her grandfather with eager eyes as he rummaged around in a sack on his lap. Then producing a small package wrapped in a beige hide cloth, tied in leather straps, he handed it to his granddaughter.

Megs stared at the package and then began to open it; he placed a hand onto hers to stop.

"Open it on the train. It brought me luck my first time to Hogwarts." He beamed at her. "I'm sure it will bring you luck as well" he said with a broad smile.

Tears of pride at receiving such a precious gift from a man she respected so much, showed in the corners of her eyes. Megs leaned forward, squeezing her grandfather's frail frame tightly. He hugged just at tightly back and motioned her off towards the train.

Megs ran up the steps of one of the car entrances and was determined to find an empty compartment as quickly as possible.

To her dismay almost every compartment was full. Finally she found one with two students inside. The boy was minding his own as the girl, her head half outside the window, as she waved at her parents most likely.

Entering the compartment, Megs passed the boy without a word and rushed to the window as the train suddenly began to move. She stuck her head outside and scanned the area in search of her family.

Then she spotted them. Her mother crying silent tears waved at her daughter happily. Her father silently gave his normal two thumbs up as her grandfather just smiled at her.

"Goodbye! I'll miss you!" Wren the red headed girl shouted to her parents waving frantically.

"Watch out for those gnomes now dear! They do leave nasty bite marks on your ankles!" boomed her father's voice over the crowed as the train began to pick up speed.

"Mind your manners too dear!" Reminded her mother who began to walk with the train.

"I will!" Wren cried out. "I'll owl you every week and one when I arrive!"

Both girls waved frantically to their parents as they waved back beaming with pride.

Then the steam burst out and the train quickened its pace as the station finally passed from view. Wren left the window and took a seat opposite Clugin pulling out a book from her sack and began to read in silence. Megs decided soon after that there was no point to waving further and also pulled her head back into the compartment, shutting the window.

.

.

Silence was set in the compartment. All within were taking in the train. However soon the silence became awkward as the three finally took each other in.

Wren did her best to bury her face in her book, but was doing a poor job when the boy next to her wouldn't stop staring at her. So letting out a sigh of slight annoyance she closed the book slowly and placed it on her lap. Then turning to the two smiled nervously.

Clugin smiled back kindly as their eyes met, causing Wrens face to flush red. Clugin realizing that she was blushing turned his attention to the girl next to him who was looking at the two of them rather amused.

Megs found the silent interaction between her two compartment buddies, quite funny. Now however the attention was on her. So, she decided that the silence had gone on long enough and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Megs Lyona, what's your name?" She addressed the boy before her. He was slightly shorter than the two girls which made his face all the more humorous.

"Me name's Clugin Lawcurn. Gran' ter meet yer" he replied politely.

Then the two turned to Wren whose eyes blinked shyly.

"Ohh… um… Wren, Wren Fairbrookes. Pleased to meet you both" she stuttered nervously to the two. She was never good at social interaction with kids her own age. Give her an adult and you would think she was confounding them. But kids her own age just scared her.

Then once again the silence filled the compartment as they kept smiling back and forth without being able to continue from the pleasantries.

Meg's then got an idea and pulling out a little bag, she began to rummage around in it. Finally she produced a large brightly coloured box that read "Every Flavor Beans".

"Do you want one?" she offered to Clugin.

"I wouldn't if I were you" Wren interjected suspecting Megs was playing a joke on Clugin, and wanted to make sure he didn't fall for it.

"Why not?" Clugin asked.

"Those beans could be anything" She said frowning at Megs.

Megs rolled her eyes at Wren who she clearly thought to be a spoil sport and turned her attention back to Clugin. She kept her smile kind and explained.

"Yes they could be any flavor, but you see that's the point. You could get anything. Chocolate, custard cream, sprouts. I even got dirt once" she giggled at the memory.

Clugin beamed at Megs as she laughed. Then he reached into the box which caused Wren to sigh again and then lift her book back up and hid her face from the two.

_If Clugin didn't want her help she would stop giving it_, she thought to herself.

However she couldn't help but to peer back over her book when a sound issued from the boy and Megs laughter ringed about the compartment. She saw in disgust, Clugin practically drooling as he continued to chew the bean. _Why didn't he just spit it out right away,_ Wren thought, _I would have._

Clugin's face convulsed as if he were going to be sick. Megs was completely cracking at the sight. Finally he swallowed and showed Megs his tongue. Megs clapped her hands together and asked. "What was it?"

Taking a moment to right himself he finally spoke. "Socks". Megs stuck out her tongue then the thought sent both children into convulsive laughter.

"'Ow is dat possible. 'ow yer get sock flavor into a bean? Why wud yer put sock flavor in anyting?" he inquired.

"Why wouldn't they?" Megs countered gleefully.

Clugin didn't answer but instead held the box out to Megs whose laughter quieted as she stared at the box. Then looking at the box with determination, she reached in and pulled out a strange green bean and popped in into her mouth.

Clugin's smile didn't last long as Meg's smile broadened.

"Carmel Apple" she announced smugly.

"Waaa?" He cried exasperated. "I got socks, an' yer got apples?"

"It's completely random Clugin" She replied. "Want another?" she pushed the box back in his direction.

"Nah" he replied. Not trusting the beans anymore. "Wren waat aboyt yer? Want wan?" he asked. Megs presented the box with a sly smile at the girl she knew was unsuccessfully trying to block them out.

Wren brought the book down and looked at Megs. Was she trying to state a point? She didn't know what she should do so she played along. "Fine" she said as she reached into the box and pulled out a gray bean. "Wren groaned as she had gotten many gray beans in the past and all weren't anything to be excited about.

"On second thought, I don't want to" she said as she attempted to place the bean back inside the box. However Megs removed it from her reach eying her.

Clugin didn't wait for either to continue speaking, and reaching over took the bean from Wren and ate it.

Wren looked at him completely bemused as again his face began to contort and his mouth began to drool. She was right, it wasn't something good. However she couldn't help to watch Clugin as he got sick over her bean.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Clugin swallowed and coughed a bit. Then smiled at the two, his eyes watering "Sardine", he coughed a reply.

"Yuck" Megs face squished together in disgust. Wren also showed signs that the thought of eating sardines were disgusting, but found herself smiling despite herself.

"Two bad in a row, you're not very lucky" Megs said.

"Trolley Cart" came a kind voice from the hallway.

"Ohh good I'm starving" Megs said as she pulled out some money and waved down the cart lady who stopped before their door.

Megs bought some candy and some butter beer for the three of them. Wren was pleased with this gift and bought sandwiches for them and Clugin just bought whatever he thought looked neat.

.

After a while, the three were immersed in conversation about where they lived and what their parents did.

"Yisser parents allow yet ter drink beer?" Clugin asked still looking down at his steaming mug, still unsure if he should have some.

"It's not really beer Clugin" Wren confirmed. "There isn't enough in there to intoxicate anyone; it's more like the ingredients with hot butter. It's very good. Thank you by the way Megs." Wren addressed Megs holding up her mug to the girl.

"You too" Megs said as she wrapped into her ham sandwich.

She then took out a pack of cards and began to arrange them beside her. Clugin was eating a wiggling chocolate frog and stared down at his own card that matched Megs.

"Mmrmim" He said while eating the frog.

"What's that?" Wren looked up from her book. "Clugin gross, just eat it" She exclaimed clearly disgusted. "I've never liked chocolate frogs. My mom always has to disenchant them if she wants to give them to me."

Clugin finished the frog and held out his card to Wren. "It says Merlin" He said as the picture on the card showed an old wizard with a very long white beard and a bald head. He stared up at Wren with crystal like eyes; his robs of royal blues and purples.

"I have a bunch of him." Megs said as she sorted through her cards. "I even have golden trio" she said holding up three cards to Clugin.

Taking the cards he looked at a red headed wizard, a bushy brown haired witch and a dark haired wizard with circle glasses and a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. All three looked rather battle worn. The red head still had a scratch on his cheek.

"Who are they?" Clugin asked. Both girls stared at him confused. "You don't know who they are?" Megs said shocked. "Nah" He replied.

"The Golden Trio!" Megs practically shouted.

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger" Wren said, the supposed heroes of the dark times.

"Supposed?" Megs now turning her shocked face towards Wren, "They saved us all. Harry killed the Dark Lord!"

"Dark Lord?" Clugin asked but was completely ignored by the girl's argument.

"If you ask me, Hermione was the only useful one. She at least had the brains. Harry wasn't all that special." Wren replied.

"Not all that special? He was the one that ended it" Megs said again.

"He was helped by many a great witch and wizard. He was just at the root of it" Wren stated mater-of-factly.

Megs mouth was open in complete shock that someone could show such disrespect to those who helped save the world. Then suddenly chose to ignore it before she punched the girl. The last thing she needed was an enemy over something stupid.

Clugin registering that it was safe to talk piped in. "They luk really rough though"

Pleased at his question Megs replied "That's because these pictures were taken soon after the battle ended. They wanted to catch the three at their peak of excellence."

"She's gone!" Clugin gasped as Hermione on the card walked out of sight.

"Yeah she does that a lot. Funny thing is your card there." She indicated the card that Wren still had in her hand. "Merlin never moves from his place. I've stayed up two days just to see, but he's never leaves the frame"

"It could be because he's dead" Wren mumbled.

"Even dead witches and wizards move about. Just not him" Megs replied sounding a bit annoyed.

"Huh" Clugin said as he retrieved his card and placed it into his pocket.

Megs sat back at went through some of her cards and eventually placed them back in her bag.

"What's that?" Wren said pointing at the hide package.

"My Grandfather gave it to me" Megs said "I'm not sure what it is".

Megs noticed Clugin staring. "Ok fine. I wanted to open it soon anyways" so she took it into her hands and began to untie the leather straps. Once open it revealed a very peculiar ornate pocket watch.

"Ohh Megs it's beautiful" Wren said staring. "It is" Megs murmured in response staring at her gift.

The sound of ticking was faint but when she opened it the ticking stopped and so did the watch's hands. Megs closed it and the ticking started again.

"That's strange" Megs said, he head tilting to the side as she examined the watch.

"Maybe its banjacked" Clugin said. Both girls stared at him for a moment. Megs placing the watch back in the package and placing it carefully back into her bag turned to face Clugin.

"Clugin, where are you from? You never said."

"Dublin" He replied.

"That would explain it then" Megs said. "I've met a few people from Dublin and I can hardly understand them.

"Me da is kind av like me, but me mom speaks gran, English" He said with a grin.

"Fair enough" Megs said.

"Talking about time" Wren said aloud coming out of a thought ignoring the two's conversation.

"We should be arriving the station in another hour. You two aren't in your school robes and we all need to be changed before we get off.

"Umm" Clugin said flushing a bright red.

"Megs. I saw a bathroom back down the hall. I'll show you." Wren said standing up. Megs got to her feet and grabbing her bag followed Wren from the compartment.

Clugin sighed a great sigh of relief and drew the compartments blinds, and latching the lock. After a moment of watching the scenery out the window, Clugin began to pull out his school robes and change.

.

* * *

.

So there is Chapter 2 I hope you liked it.

A bit longer then Chapter 1 but the interaction between the characters was a must and I didn't want to cut it short.

Stay in tune for Chapter 3.

Again please leave a review, its open to public, all reviews are welcome.


End file.
